There's A New Bounty Hunter In Town
by PureAngelEyes
Summary: Leland ChapmanxOC story Andrea's been alone all of her life but that's all about to change when she meets Hawaii's very own Bounty Hunting family that could give her a place where she'll finally belong.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: the only thing i own is Andrea Bowie...and the fugitives and anything that goes with them. I do not own Dog The Bounty Hunter or his crew/family or anything that has to do with them.**

**ps...characters may be just a little bit oc, this is my first story so please be gentle**

WARNING: contains adult language and later on some adult situations

NAME: Andrea Bowie

HEIGHT: 5ft tall

AGE: 22

EYE COLOR: brown with flecks of jade green

HAIR COLOR: pitch black

INFO: shy girl until she gets to know the people that she's around, not afraid to stand up for others who cant stand up for themselves (was bullied as a kid and no one stood up for her) she grew up as an orphan so she never really had that tight family bond where you mess with one member of a family you mess with the whole family.

_{texting}_

"Who are we here to see Beth?" Baby Lyssa asked as she parked the SUV and got out of the car.

"She's one of my Twitter followers, we've been talking for a while now and she's on the island. I think you'll like her Lyssa she's a little bit younger then you." Beth said her cell beeped, she pulled it out and read her text. "That's her, stay here I'll go get her and bring her back ok?" She asked, Lyssa nodded her head and pulled out her own cell and started to text Duane Lee while she waited.

_{So u happy 2b back?}_

_{Yeah, missed u & Leland}_

_{...u noe dad & Beth missed u 2 right?}_

_{Look Lyssa I dont wanna tlk about it k? Wen u 2 commin bck to da office? Dad an Leland got some new info on the guy we're looking 4}_

"Hey...hey you bounty hunter bitch!" Lyssa head shot up and she tried not to drop her cell in shock as she looked up at the guy stomping his way towards her. Hey eyes grew wide when she saw that is was a Mike Glenn, he was one of the fugitives that they had been looking for for a few weeks now.

"Hey you better chill out brah, you don't come up to me like that" Lyssa said as she stood up straight and squared her shoulders, while she tried to stealthly text Duane Lee to let him know what was happening.

"What not so tuff now that you don't have that loud mouth bitch and your little tuff guys with you" Mike snarled as he pushed Lyssa back against the SUV and knocked her cell outta her hands. Lyssa sucked in air as her eyes narrowed in anger and she pushed the man away from her. Before either she or Mike could do anything he was pushed further away from Lyssa as Beth pushed her way in between them and stood facing the man ready to fight in all of her 5' 1" high heeled glory.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE GONNA PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER? YOU BETTA BACK THE FUCK UP!" Beth yelled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell and passed it back to Lyssa. Lyssa grabbed the phone and dialed Duane Lee's number then put the phone to her ear.

"Come on Duane Lee, get over yourself and pick up the phone" Lyssa said to herself as she watched Beth slowly increase the distance between the guy and them as she verbally beat him.

"Yes Beth?"

"Duane Lee..."

"Lyssa? Why are you calling from Beth's phone?...What's going on, whose argueing with Beth?"

"Just shut up and listen, we need you, dad and Leland to come to the park on Owaho and Makiho right now! The guy we've been looking for, you know , Mark Glenn, well he is here right now and thats who Beth is yelling at...hurry Duane Lee" Lyssa said before she dropped the cell and caught Beth before she could fall from the guy rushing up and pushing her back.

(In The Office W/Dog, Leland, and Duane Lee)

Leland and Duane Lee where laughing as Dog reminded them of how they used to be with each other when they were younger, when Duane Lee looked at his phone and sighed.

"What's the matter Duane Lee?" Leland asked as he watched his brother look at his cell and set it down.

"Nothing it's just Beth calling"

"Come on son, answer your phone you know Beth wouldn't call you if it wasn't important" Dog said as he watched his son hesitate to pick up his phone, then sigh in defeat as he answered it.

"Yes Beth?" Duane Lee asked as he sat back in his chair and waited to see what she wanted.

"Duane Lee..."

"Lyssa? Why are you calling from Beth's phone?" Duane Lee paused as he tried to listen to what was going on in the background.

"YOU AINT GONNA DO NOTHING, AND YOU BETTER STEP THE HELL BACK BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS TO YOU!"

"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH BITCH..."

"I DON'T HAVE TO SHUT MY MOUTH FOR NOTHING, YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN..." Duane Lee's eyes got wide as he heard what was going on over the other end

"...What's going on, whose argueing with Beth?" when Duane Lee said that both Dog and Leland sat up in their seats and stared at him and tried to hear what was going on.

"Just shut up and listen, we need you, dad and Leland to come to the park on Owaho and Makiho right now! The guy we've been looking for is here right now and thats who Beth is yelling at...hurry Duane Lee..." he starred at his phone when all he heard after that was it clatter to the floor and some more yelling. He hung up his phone and shot to his feet along with his Dad and Leland.

"What was that about son?" Dog asked as he and Leland watched Duane Lee grab a wanted paper with a photo on it off of Beth's desks.

"Come on we gotta go, you know that guy we've been looking for? Mike Glenn? Well he found Lyssa and Beth and he's with them right now." both Dog and Leland's eyes got wide then narrowed as they stormed out into the back where Dog's SUV was. Dog opened the back and they got suited with their gear then hopped into the car.

"Lets go Duane Lee you drive, you know where we're going" Dog said as he slammed his door and Duane Lee started the car as Leland got in the back with his dad. They sped out into the street towards where Lyssa said they were.

********************  
**A.N: aaahhhhhh cliff hanger, will they get there before Mike does anything to Beth an Lyssa? And what happened to Beth's new friend?**

**P.S. Oh and I made up the street names...I'll probably make up all street names, parks, stores and things like that in this story so these arent real places, but I am taking suggestions. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: sooo Dogs gonna be a bit oc-ish...i think outta the guys he might be my hardest to get right am I had a little trouble with the ending of this chapter so bear with me plze :)**

"Lyssa my spray is in the middle counsil, grab it" Beth Whispered as she stood up straight and tried to block Mike from getting to Lyssa while she jumped in the car to get Beth's pepper spray. Mike grabbed Beth's arm and swung her away from Lyssa and the car, causing her to break one of her heels and twist her ankle. "LYSSA LOCK THE DOOR!" Beth yelled as she tried to stand.

Lyssa barely grabbed the pepper spray when the car door was yanked open, and she was pulled out of the car. Lyssa tried to use the pepper spray but Mike grabbed it and threw it towards the front of the car. "I don't think so little girl" Mike growled as he slammed Lyssa up against the car causing her to cry out in pain.

"LYSSAA!" Beth yelled as she tried to stand to help Lyssa but fell back down in pain. "Leave her alone you son of a bitch" Beth continued to yell at Mike to try and get his attention and get him to leave Lyssa alone but it wasn't working. _'Come on big daddy, where are you?'_

"You better let me go before something bad happens to you" Lyssa threatened as Mike tightened his grip on her and gave her a cruel smile.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?"

"She doesn't need an army asswhole" Mike spun around to see who was behind him and let Lyssa go as he cried out in pain and tried not to rub his eyes. Lyssa ran to Beth and helped her to stand as she looked at the person who saved them. Before Lyssa or Beth could say anything they heard tires squeal and all three females turned to see a black SUV pull to a stop and three men jump out of the car.

"DAD!" Lyssa yelled as both Duane Lee and Leland ran towards Mike and shouted for him to stay still and to tell them what his name is as they cuffed him and pulled him to his feet. Leland left him with Duane Lee as he turned and looked at the person who had Beth's pink pepper spray can in her hand, she gave him a shy smile and handed it to him before she turned and made her way towards Beth and the others.

"Baby Lyssa are you ok? Bethie?" Dog asked as he ran to them and looked Lyssa over as he grabbed Beth and had her lean into him. Lyssa started telling him what happened as Duane Lee took Mike to thier SUV and strapped him in, slamming the door as he made his way back to hear what Lyssa and Beth had to say.

"...Beth wouldn't let him get to me and she told me to grab her pepper spray but he grabbed Beth and flung her over here causing her to twist her ankle, he pulled me outta the car and threw the spray can towards the front of the car and slammed me against the door. And Beth was yelling at him to leave me alone and I told him to stop before something bad happens to him but he wouldn't listen...then she got his attention and sprayed him with Beth's pepper spray." Lyssa ended as she pointed to the girl next to Beth causing everybody to turn and look at her.

"Who are you?" Leland asked as Beth gave her a small smile.

"I'm Andrea...Andrea Bowie, a friend of Beth's" Andrea gave them a shy smile and a little wave as she looked from Leland to Duane Lee to Dog finally resting on Beth.

"She's who me and Lyssa were comming to see, she's the one I told you about big daddy. To help watch Cecily, Bonnie Jo and Garry Boy while we go on bountys." Beth clarified as Dog studied Andrea, everyone waited to see what would happen when Dog gave her a big smile and pulled her in for a hug with his free arm.

"Anyone who can look a 6 ft man in the face an pepper spray them is more than qualified to watch my kids" Dog laughed before leading Beth to her car so he could take her to the hospital for her ankle. "Leland, Duane Lee you take care of the guy..."

"I'm sorry Andrea we're gonna have to get together another time." Beth said through her backseat window as Dog got in on the other side and Lyssa got into the driver's seat.

"That's ok Beth, just go get yourself checked out an I'll talk to you later." Andrea said as watched Lyssa reverse tge SUV an drive out into the street. She looked over to the other SUV and blushed when she saw Leland watchin her as before also pulling out into the street.


End file.
